


Danganronpa: Side Story

by YeverickAndo



Series: Danganronpa: Side Story [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeverickAndo/pseuds/YeverickAndo
Summary: When Dexter Sakoda is invited to Hope’s Peak Academy for his ultimate fencing skills, he never expects to be thrown into a vile killing game hosted by the sadistic Monokuma. With 15 other ultimate students in the same situation, what will happen when they slowly begin to turn on each other to escape and what is the true reason for all of them being trapped here?





	1. Part 1: Prologue: Hello my cruel transgressions, Dexter’s arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a massive Danganronpa fan and this time last year, I actually tried making my own fangame.  
> It didn’t exactly work out...  
> I’ve recently decided that I’m proud of what I wrote though and wanted to write it up in the form of my first fan fiction. With 16 ultimate students that I’ve created (some of which I’ve even commissioned artists to draw), I hope everyone who reads this enjoys my story.

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 1: Dexter’s arrival

It was 8:45am and a cool early spring breeze drifted through the air. Calm, quiet and just generally pleasant. That was the current atmosphere that was emanating from the natural green surroundings of the entrance to the building. So serene and atmospheric that one might think that the whole world was currently at peace. The thought of wars and poverty across the globe truly absent from the mind. It was a rare feeling of peace and one that could never last more than a few seconds, yet here it was. The feeling that could reassure anyone that everything would be okay. Perhaps this is the feeling that someone might feel at the end of one life, about to embark on the journey towards the next. True peace at the thought of freedom. To relinquish control over everything you had and to finally be at rest. This feeling…  
This was how it must feel to die.

Dexter shook himself out of the thought.  
It would do him no good to think such things when he was still young and just about to start the next chapter of his life. His light greenish blonde hair blew in a sudden wind and he clenched his hand to keep hold of his letter of invitation. He decided to read it again, to reassure himself that he was definitely at the right place.  
The letter read:  
“Mr. Dexter Sakoda  
You have been scouted by our experts for your fencing skills that none can rival.  
We would like to offer you a place in our academy to help hone your skills and help with your future ventures.  
Sincerely  
The board of directors at Hope’s Peak Academy”

There were various squiggly signatures underneath from each director but Dexter never read that far. Hope’s Peak Academy was a name known world wide. It was the most prestigious school that humanity had known. All who graduated were destined for great things. Doctors, lawyers, actors and even presidents had been former students here. Every year, the academy scouted 16 students to join their new class and grow their skills through the help of professionals in each respective field. These students were referred to as Ultimates. When he received the letter he was thrilled and it meant so much for him to be scouted and asked to attend but part of him didn’t feel worthy. 

Dexter was a kind young man who disliked any conflict, though he understood that occasionally it was necessary. He was 19 years of age and had been raised by a very loving family. Since a young age he had been an expert fencer and had won many contests, including a national championship. He had various younger siblings of whom he was very protective. He would often stand up for them and ensure that no harm came their way. As he grew older he felt the desire to protect grow stronger. Only a few months prior he had briefly served in the army and had proven himself to be a worthy adversary for anyone who he faced off against. He had seen this as his duty though and felt no need for fame or glory and due to this, he resented being here because of his service to a nation. He briefly paused and remembered the talk he'd had with his father. He had talked to him about every opportunity that would come from his attendance to the academy and had eventually convinced him to go with the promise of being able to protect more people.  
“That's right” he thought.  
“To protect everyone”.

Dexter looked at his watch to see that only 5 minutes had passed. The induction was at 9am and he knew he needed to head in soon. The building was absolutely massive. Way bigger than the photos online ever portrayed and he stood in awe at the sight of this titanic structure. A hulking mass of bricks, glass and metal. A man made heaven that no words or description could ever truly do it justice. This where he would spend his next few years. With a smile on his face, he held his briefcase high and walked forward. As he did so, he felt a vastly different emotion to the one from earlier. He pushed it down and kept going. 50 meters away now. He kept imagining his bright future and smiling family when he returned. 25 meters. He felt the emotion again. A feeling of dread perhaps? It wasn’t important. He picked up his pace but he didn’t feel as if he were moving at all. He began to run towards the building. To the heaven. To escape everything behind him. What might’ve been flashbacks filled his environments. The sound of gunshots and crying filled the air. The once pleasant breeze was now hot and carried death. The greenery was a blazing fire that bled smoke and suffocation. He was sprinting by this point and drenched in sweat but the building was no closer than it had been 30 seconds ago. He dropped his briefcase and ran full force ahead. He was mere meters away and he could feel the safety radiating from the entrance. Shutting his eyes, he flew into the building at an uncontrollable speed.

He hit his head against a pillar and his vision blurred as he hit the ground. He felt a great pain in his skull and could feel a warm liquid trickle down his forehead. As he began to fade out of consciousness, he felt the emotion come back at full force. The feeling of peace from earlier was how it felt to die; perhaps to go to heaven. And this feeling? Well. It was quite the opposite really. This man made building was no heaven.

This was Hell.


	2. Part 2: Waking up in solitude

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 2: Waking up in solitude

The harsh wind blew all around Dexter, so fast it could cut him. It was more of a smog than a wind but it was harmful nonetheless. Toxic, blackened and carrying one thing: death. He stood alone on the battlefield. Gunshots could be heard alongside shouting but they were far off. He was truly alone. As he looked around, he thought about what he held dear to himself and how he would do anything to protect it at all costs.  
Anything…  
There was a faint rustling sound on the ground near him but he couldn’t see past the blackened smog.  
It was getting closer and closer now.  
He drew his sword and readied himself for whatever it could be.  
By this point he could see a faint silhouette edging closer to him, crawling across the ground like an animal. He braced himself to attack if necessary but the creature stopped moving. Just staring back at him as if it were waiting to see what he’d do next. He moved an inch closer and the creature raised its head.  
He saw its face and froze. The face that he would never forget.  
That face…

Dexter woke up with a start, quickly raising his head but regretting it immediately as it pounded painfully. He was still in a daze from that dream and couldn’t get a grip on his surroundings. He sat up and took a deep breath.  
“Remember, Dexter. Stay calm and nothing will go wrong”, he said out loud in an attempt to relax himself. Finally finding his bearings, he had a glance around. He was sat at a desk in an empty and very dimly lit classroom. The desk he had been resting on was in the centre of the room and was under the only light bulb.  
He tried standing up but was hit by a sudden dizzy spell and slumped back into his chair. He still couldn’t quite think straight.  
“Where exactly am I?” He thought to himself. He remembered running into the school in a panic after… he had dropped his briefcase!  
That briefcase contained everything he had with him. He needed to find it.  
He stood up in a panic without stumbling this time.  
Where on earth was he?

As he he took his first step, he heard a click from his heel and when he looked down, he made a strange discovery. Someone had changed his clothing. He had originally been wearing a brown suit and tie with regular formal shoes but now it looked as if he’d been dressed up as some sort of toy soldier. His shirt was a deep blue and had several medals and badges on it, his shoulders each had a gaudy, tasseled epaulet on them and his shoes were now brown knee high boots. He looked like a soldier that wouldn’t be out of place in the French Revolution. Now confused beyond understanding, he decided to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. It had to just be some practical joke pulled on him by other the students when he had passed out. He walked towards the classroom door and when he reached it, looked down. He couldn’t see the door handle due to the bad lighting. It was then that he realised something strange: that this classroom had no windows. If the light had gone out, he would’ve been in pitch black darkness. Despite only being in here for a few minutes, he had already had enough of this dingy classroom. He grasped around for the door handle and quickly found it. He opened the door and left the classroom.


	3. Part 3: Navigating the labyrinth

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 3: Navigating the labyrinth

Dexter walked out of the classroom and looked into the corridor. He had been hoping it would be more well lit but the whole hallway had the same dingy lighting as the classroom and still lacked a single window. He let out a sigh of annoyance and put his hand to his head but immediately withdrew it after remembering his head injury and the warm feeling of blood trickling down his face as he lost consciousness. He checked his now gloved hand but saw no blood. Slightly perplexed, he came to the conclusion that whoever had dressed him up as a soldier and placed him in the classroom had also wiped away the blood.

He glanced around again but could see nothing but the seemingly endless corridor. Confusion was filling his head more with every passing second. Where was he and where was everybody else? If this was indeed some kind of practical joke then it had gone too far and he would be having words with a member of authority about it. Despite his confusion, Dexter decided that the best thing to do was to explore and set off down the corridor. The first thing he noticed was another classroom door. He decided to knock on the wood and called out the word “Hello?” But no one responded. Taking a quick peek inside, he saw no one in the dark room and closed the door again.  
He passed by several different classrooms and checked each one but all were empty. Feeling irritated at his lack of discoveries, he took a turn at the end of the corridor and saw a door with no title to indicate what was inside. He tried turning the door knob but it only rattled in response.  
“Locked. Great” he muttered.  
Just then, he heard a faint noise but couldn’t quite make out what it was.  
He stilled his breathing and listened carefully.  
Tap tap tap  
The noise continued but got louder and closer.  
He quickly recognised it as two pairs of footsteps.  
“Finally, someone else” he thought.  
But were they friends or foes?  
The footsteps were accompanied by two quiet voices as well.  
One male and one female.  
Dexter was crouching on the floor behind the wall in preparation to follow them.  
This would not be the case however.  
One of the smooth soles of his boots slipped on the marble flooring and he tumbled out right into the two people’s path.

“HAHAHAHAHA!”  
The corridor was filled with a raucous and obnoxious laughter.  
He sat up, embarrassed and looked at the two people. There was a young woman with long golden brown hair in a formal suit and a boy with shaggy ginger hair in what appeared to be a pirate outfit.  
The boy kept laughing and he fell to the floor besides Dexter.  
“W-well that’s certainly a way to make an entrance!” He laughed.  
Dexter was almost in a daze due to the sudden change in mood. It had gone from deathly serious and lonely to almost humorous with these two people.  
He made a small laugh himself and sat up.  
“I can assure you that it wasn’t intentional” he said while smiling.  
The boy had calmed down a little and helped Dexter to his feet.  
“Well it was hilarious either way” the boy added.  
“Nice to meet you, soldier boy. I’m Orihiko Nakagawa.  
I’ve been invited here as the Ultimate Sea Captain.”  
Dexter had completely forgotten about the Ultimate titles that everyone here was given.  
“Hello, Orihiko. I’m Dexter Sakoda, the Ultimate Fencer. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
Orihiko seemed a bit taken back by Dexter’s politeness.  
“Dexter, huh? Not from around here, I’m guessing? Can’t be with a name like that.”  
“Mr. Nakagawa!” The woman shouted. “Have some manners for heaven's sake”.  
She walked over to them both.  
“I do apologise for his behaviour. He’s quite immature from what I’ve gathered.  
Anyway. I’m Sakanai Onohaka, the Ultimate Lawyer. I’m glad to meet you. You seem more composed than the sea captain over there” she said pointing to Orihiko who was pouting at her in annoyance.  
“Well then, Mrs Onohaka, could you please explain what’s going on? Why’re we all dressed up like this and where are we?” Dexter asked politely.  
“I’m afraid I’m as lost as you are” she replied.  
“Oh. I thought you might know, being a teacher and all…” Dexter trailed off.  
“A teacher?” Sakanai asked. “I’m on the same level as all of you actually. I’m a student too, though I’m a bit older. I’m 22 but I’m guessing this year they’re doing some sort of late admissions program?”  
Dexter understood at once. “Terribly sorry then, Sakanai” he said awkwardly.  
“No worries” she replied. “I was told that there would be 16 of us but there’s only 3 so far”.  
She put her hand to her forehead and sighed loudly.  
“What a bewildering puzzle. This seems like a maze with no exit. I’m hoping we’re not trapped”.  
“I’ve gotten out of worse situations than this before” Orihiko chimed in.  
“The things you’ll encounter at sea…” he trailed off and both Dexter and Sakanai exchanges glances of confusion.  
“Well anyway” Orihiko suddenly said in a more cheerful mood. “What’s your experience, Sakoda? How’d you wind up here?”  
Dexter was taken aback by the informal way he was referred to but pushed his surprise down.

He told them all about how he’d been invited here and how he’d fallen unconscious after a slight panic at the overwhelming situation of being here. He didn’t want to tell them the truth about why he’d really been so scared. No one need ever know about that. He then recalled to them about his awakening in the classroom and his exploration of the school.

“Most interesting” Sakanai said.  
“So we’re all in the same situation of not knowing anything about what’s going on. We also seem to have been dressed up as our talents would dictate. Luckily for me, as a lawyer I just wear a suit. I can’t say the same about you two in your… outfits” she said with a smile as she looked at the two boys. One dressed as a pirate and one as a toy soldier.  
“Yeah whatever, lady. We need to find the exit to this place. I’m already sick of being here” Orihiko said grumpily.  
“Perhaps” Sakanai responded. “If there is one available to us…”  
Dexter was immediately concerned by her comment.  
“Why wouldn’t we have an exit?” He asked.  
“Hm? Oh, I was just speculating” Sakanai responded.  
“I tend to worry a lot about stupid things. I’ve seen too many horror and crime films as well as all my cases I’ve handled” she awkwardly admitted with a laugh.  
“These things get to you after all”.  
“Was there anything important from where you came from down the other end of the corridor?” Dexter asked.  
“A computer room and a big double door but both were locked” Sakanai replied.  
“I see” was Dexter’s response.  
“There was also this massive shop with loads of cool crap in it” Orihiko added.  
“A shop? I wonder why that was there?” Dexter wondered.  
Perhaps there was more to this place than he’d imagined.  
“Well anyway” he said “let’s search for the exit”.  
They set off.

As they were walking, they passed by a pillar and Dexter shuddered at the memory of hitting his head.  
He backed away a little and rubbed against the opposing wall but as he did, he noticed it was made of a rough and scratchier material than the other walls.  
“Wait up guys” he called to the others.  
He checked it over in the dim light and quickly realised it was jagged bricks and that the cement was ever so slightly wet still.  
“What the…?” He mumbled.  
He looked up and saw the shape of what the bricks were filling in on the wall and as he did, a horrifying realisation dawned upon him. It was a big archway. A familiar one. He backed away slowly and bumped into something big and solid but he didn’t need to turn around to know that it was the pillar he’d been knocked out by earlier.  
“Are you okay?” Sakanai asked nervously.  
He turned to the other two students and gave them a horrified look.

“We’ve been sealed in. There is no exit anymore”.  
“We’re trapped”.


	4. Part 4: Facing the fear of despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a short while. Had a lot going on. Anyways, I’m back and have written up my next part of the prologue. I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 4: Facing the fear of despair

“T-trapped!?” Sakanai asked, beginning to lose her composure.  
“The door’s been bricked up” Dexter further elaborated. “We can’t escape…”  
“Well…” Orihiko chimed in while clutching his pirate’s hat.  
“Aren’t we fucked then…”  
Dexter didn’t know what to think. His head was spinning and his thoughts were a complete mess. They’d been sealed inside this winding maze-like prison and there was seemingly no way out. He fell to his knees and began to panic.  
“What if we’re about to be killed in here?” He thought to himself.  
“What will my family think? Maybe… I deserve this though…”  
He began to panic further.  
“What if someone dangerous lured them here?  
What if this was planned out months in advance with their every action already plotted against!?  
What if……….!”

He suddenly looked up. This was no time to be in a panic. He was Dexter Sakoda, the Ultimate fencer. He’d fought in a war and had survived against all odds. This was merely child’s play compared to that. He stood up bravely and looked his comrades in the eye.  
“And what of it?” He asked.  
They gave him an expression mixed with fear and confusion and he continued.  
“Sure, it looks pretty dire. We’ve been trapped in some sort of sick situation, what with our costumes and all” he said with a slight humorous smile “but we’re together now. Come what may, we’ll face it as a group. Besides, there’s bound to be others here somewhere, so let’s stop feeling down about what’s currently happening and head towards wherever in our near future is brightest!”  
Sakanai and Orihiko exchanged glances and then looked at Dexter.  
“Sorry…” he said as he turned red. “Too much?”  
Sakanai flashed him a smile “not at all. That was a brilliant speech. Couldn’t have said it better myself”  
“Yeah!” Orihiko suddenly shouted. “I needed to hear that and you’re right, there’s bound to be others around here somewhere. We just gotta search in the right places”  
Dexter smiled, knowing he’d helped to remedy their dire situation a little.  
“Let’s move on then” Sakanai said, having fully recomposed herself.  
“Agreed” Dexter said. “I think I can see a faint light at the end of that long corridor” he added while pointing down the long hallway in front of them.  
“No point hanging around here any longer then” Orihiko stated.

With that they set off down the hallway, passing by more classrooms. It was a short journey but felt longer due to the uncertainty of what would be waiting for them once they found their way out of this maze of classrooms and corridors.  
“Almost there now” Dexter sighed as they reached a turn in the hallway. He put his hand out to a nearby wall and almost fell over.  
“You okay?” Sakanai asked.  
“Y-yeah, I just lost my grip on this wall”.  
As he looked up he saw the wall was actually a metal grate that was blocking off a staircase.  
“Well…” Orihiko put. “Isn't that curious?”  
“It seems… this place might be bigger than we'd imagined” Sakanai said with an intrigued tone of voice.  
Dexter examined the grate.  
“Steel” he put.  
“Definitely a very sturdy and expensive barrier. I wonder why hope’s peak sprung out on such fancy equipment? It’s not like students are gonna cause havoc.”  
Sakanai shrugged.  
“I guess they’re just being secure.  
...  
Wait, where’s Orihiko?”  
She suddenly asked and Dexter looked around realising the young pirate boy had vanished.  
“Over heeeeere!” A loud voice called out.  
They looked further down the corner they’d just passed and saw Orihiko facing a big double door.  
They walked over, surprised that they hadn’t seen it earlier.  
“That’s a big door…  
What could be behind it?” Dexter asked.  
“Guess we’ll find out” Orihiko added, though he seemed more nervous than his usual self.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing serious” Sakanai stated. “Probably just more corridors…”

They all put a hand on the door, taking a moment to take in everything that had just happened in the past day.  
They slowly began to push.  
At the current time, their situation wasn’t clear enough to make sense of but there was definitely a sense of unease and trouble on the near horizon.  
The door creaked.  
Things could easily get worse but they had to face it as a team if they wanted to get through it.  
It began to shift open and bright light began to filter in.  
Though they didn’t know it themselves yet, the three of them had begun to forge a bond. One that would prove very useful later on… because in their upcoming situation, the most important thing they’d need would be a bond. Someone to trust. That knowledge would come to them in time however as right now they had to face the present and all the Hell it would bring them.  
The door burst open, light filled their eyes and they entered a massive gymnasium full of other students.  
This was the beginning of their life from now on.


	5. Part 5: Meeting the Ultimates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve finally gotten to the point where I can introduce my characters. I’ve had to rework a few but I’m proud of them.

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 5: Meeting the Ultimates

Dexter winced at the bright lights of the gymnasium. His head was starting to pound again and he tried to stay standing up. He glanced around at all of the other students and counted 13 in total.  
“Oh, there’s more?” A girl with flaming red hair asked.  
“Looks like it…” said a woman in a gloriously decorated large white dress.  
She sighed “I suppose this makes 16 of us now?”  
Sakanai put her hand on Dexter’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “it’s fine, just get used to the lights”.  
He looked up and let his eyes adjust fully.  
Now that he could see more clearly, he could see all of the details of the students. Some looked right at home in school but some were clearly far too young and others too old. What was going on here?  
Orihiko stepped forward and began shouting.  
“Okay, who knows what the Hell is going on here!? Why’re we bricked in!?”  
“Pipe down and maybe we’ll talk to you” a boy in a sparkling blue jacket said in an irritated tone.

Dexter couldn’t make sense of anything happening. So many new faces…  
He glanced around again and saw some students talking quietly amongst themselves. He decided it would be best to talk to them about it instead of listening to Orihiko’s shouting. He slowly walked over but was suddenly hit by a wave of doubt. “These people all look so qualified…” he thought to himself.  
“Do I even compare?”  
He was suddenly hit by a wave of embarrassment.  
He was clearly intimidated by these students but he too was an Ultimate and had earned his right to be here with them. As he walked to the group the three students turned around to face him. He stood before a very young looking boy in a white and blue suit, adorned with gold trinkets all and other expensive items. His short blonde hair was very tidy and he greeted Dexter with a slight smile.  
“Hello, sir” he said.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Mr…?” He trailed off as he looked at Dexter’s toy soldier outfit.  
“Sakoda. Dexter Sakoda. I’m the Ultimate Fencer. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Dexter answered.  
“Ah!” the boy said, almost surprised as he regained his focus.  
“I’m Satoshi Kaiwada, the Ultimate CEO. Quite a surprise, I know. I do in fact own a company that I rule with my iron fist” he said proudly while shaking his tiny hands. Dexter stifled a laugh and carried on.  
“That’s really quite impressive. My talent can barely compare to what you’ve already achieved by the age of…?”  
Satoshi understood his confusion.  
“Yeah, I’m only 14. I know it’s sorta odd but I was just so successful that I was scouted for Hope’s Peak early, I guess?”  
“That’s fair enough then” Dexter replied. “I suppose you must feel quite lucky?”  
“I do!” The boy shouted. “I’m so glad to learn more about running a business and hopefully I’ll be more successful than even my own father”. He said smiling, at this point in a world of his own fantasies of success and wealth.  
Dexter looked at the other two students.  
They were a girl dark haired girl in a neat silver dress and a very muscular, short haired boy in a vest and shorts.  
“Let the boy fantasise” the girl said calmly. “He’ll soon wear himself out with his dreams of splendour”.  
Dexter laughed a little and she smiled at him.  
“We overheard your conversation with the little CEO. You’re a fencer, huh? That must be very impressive.”  
“Yeah! That’s friggin awesome!” The muscular boy said excitedly.  
“I’m Bill Tetsuyuki, the Ultimate Athlete. I’m always up to meet new people and you seem pretty awesome.” He said smiling happily.  
“T-thanks” Dexter smiled back.  
“You seem pretty cool too”.  
The girl turned to him.  
“I’m Saitagi Kataya, the Ultimate Classical Singer.  
I’m a huge fan of all sorts of classical music and more or less sing whenever I can so if I start singing all of a sudden then… deal with it” she said with a gentle laugh.

The three of them began to relax a little and talked about their talents for a few minutes when Satoshi regained his self awareness and walked over.  
“So we’re all the same, huh?  
Invited to Hope’s Peak, fell unconscious and wound up trapped in here?”  
Dexter looked at him. “Yeah that’s what I’ve gathered so far”.  
“Troubling” the young boy muttered, deep in thought.

Dexter decided to meet more of the Ultimates and parted ways with the group.  
He looked around and saw another small group of students. There were three girls and a boy. As he walked over he noticed Sakanai talking to a very tall boy in an eccentric green suit. She seemed very troubled from a quick glance but Dexter figured she was just having a difficult conversation. He neared the new group and joined them.  
“Hello!” A blonde girl with a large ponytail and a skydiver’s suit said excitedly.  
“Hi” he replied as he introduced himself and gave his title.  
“Nice to meet you, Dexter. I’m Ryoki Kiyoudo. I’m kinda awesome, you know.”  
“How so?” He asked.  
“Cuz I’m a skydiver! It’s my Ultimate talent after all. I fly, I jump, I soar and then I land. Pretty neat, right?”  
“Definitely” he said. “I’m amazed. I’d be way too scared to skydive”  
“It’s not too bad once you do it a few times. Especially when it’ll be Kiyonaga who can fly me up there!” She laughed.  
The brown haired girl in the captain’s outfit next to her blushed immediately and Dexter turned to her.  
“I’m guessing you’re Kiyonaga?”  
“Yeah… Hoshimi Kiyonaga. The Ultimate Trainee Pilot. Pleased to meet you, Mr Fencer”.  
Dexter could tell she was very shy and chose not to pursue the conversation.  
“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Ms Kiyonaga.”  
He turned to the boy in the plaid shirt and schoolboy shorts with slightly luminous chin length hair of various colours.  
“Hello there”. The boy politely put.  
“I’m not one for introductions so I’ll cut to it. I’m Saitagi Kansuke, the Ultimate Opportunist. I can take literally any situation or chance, be it bad or good and I’ll calculate and work things around to achieve the best possible outcome. That is what it means to be an opportunist anyway.”  
Dexter was taken aback by his blunt but polite way of speaking.  
He didn’t know how to respond so he just said “I think you’ll get along with the CEO over there”.  
“I’m sure I will. I can already see at least 14 opportunities to become vastly wealthy from him”. Saitagi replied coldly.  
Before Dexter could even turn around to face the last girl in the group, she was talking to him.  
“You’ve done something bad, haven’t you?”  
“What?” Dexter asked in a panic as he faced her.  
She had short but styled hair and held a pen and notebook in her hands and she wore a very basic outfit that wouldn’t look out of place in any situation.  
“I can tell you’ve done something wrongful in your time. Either far away or recently… I know. I’m Akari Souma, the Ultimate Analytical Psychologist.”  
Dexter understood at once. She had watched him since he walked him and had already figured him out entirely.  
“I’m not commenting on what you just said. It’s nice to meet you” He said slightly sarcastically and walked off.


	6. Part 6: Meeting more of the Ultimates

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 6: Meeting more of the Ultimates

Dexter looked around, his thoughts still in a whirl since he talked to the psychologist. She… knew? That was troubling. He pushed the negative thought away and walked over to the next group of students. The group consisted of three girls and two boys, plus Orihiko who seemed to have calmed down now.  
As he neared them, Orihiko saw him and called him over.  
“Hey soldier boy! Come join us!” he yelled excitedly.  
Dexter walked over and smiled. “Nice to meet you all” he said.  
As they each responded with similar greetings, he looked at them in awe. So many classy and professional looking people. There was a girl in a bright red outfit covered in what looked like images of flames, the colour matching her red hair. Along with her was a girl in a tight purple backless dress covered in bows and the woman from earlier in the beautiful but massive white dress, flowers as big as his head covering it in various places. The red headed girl was the first to talk. “Hiya” she said happily. “I’m Hirano Mitsuki. Nice ta meet ya. It’s a little silly but I’m the Ultimate Fire Breather!”  
Dexter smiled at her and greeted her too.  
“I’m Dexter Sakoda, the Ultimate Fencer. That’s really quite a unique talent.”  
“Ya think?” She asked him. “I think it’s a bit useless but hey, what do I know?”  
Dexter could tell she was doubting herself but didn’t want to pursue the issue and so moved on.  
He turned to the two other women but they didn’t meet his gaze.  
“Hello?” He said to the two women seemingly ignoring him and they turned to face him.  
“I’m Dex-“ the woman in the big dress cut him off.  
“We heard. No need to keep announcing yourself to all of us. It gets tacky.”  
“I… see…” he responded in a sullen and embarrassed voice.  
“That’s better” she replied and the girl in the purple dress laughed.  
The woman brushed aside her long golden hair and announced herself.  
“I’m Jennifer Blane, the Ultimate Celebrity Journalist. I work with a variety of celebrities as their private journalist and through my sheer brilliance and way of appealing to the public, they all become stars. I suppose that’s the sort of introduction you’ve also been spewing at people?” She asked.  
“I… suppose?” He responded.  
The other girl butted in next.  
“No need to ask who I am. I’m sure you’ve heard of me already… right?”  
Dexter shook his head, confused.  
“What!? Have you been living under a rock?” She asked angrily.  
“I’m Kisaragi Mikata. Me and my family run a world known nightclub. It’s why I’m the Ultimate Hostess.”  
Dexter decided it would be better to just play along.  
“Oh! I’ve heard of you. I mean who hasn’t?”  
The girl calmed down. “That’s better” she said.  
Dexter looked at them both in their dresses.  
“By chance did you two wake up in such fancy outfits?”  
Jennifer shot him a glare. “What do you think? Why else would I be in a dress gaudy enough for the queen’s wedding?”  
The hostess flicked her purple and white hair out of her eyes.  
“Same for me. Even at work I’m never in stuff this beautiful.”  
“I doubt you’d wear something so childish regularly either, soldier boy”. Ryoki said sarcastically in reference to Dexter’s outfit.  
“Not really…” he trailed off. Whatever confidence he had, these two women had completely taken it away. As he walked off, the journalist called out.  
“Wait up. How old are you, might I ask?”  
“19” he replied.  
“I see…” she said quietly.  
He looked at her and realised she was older than him. Probably around 25.  
“How odd” he thought” maybe she feels out of place?

He continued walking off and noticed the three boys had distanced themselves from the women. He neared them and Orihiko greeted him once more.  
“Heeeeeey!” He called out to Dexter.  
As Dexter neared them he saw the boy from earlier in the blue jacket stare him up and down and then sigh.  
“Ignore those two rude girls” Orihiko laughed.  
“They're just snobby.”  
“Yeah, complete bitches” a boy with messy white hair, black outdoor gear and a slight Irish accent commented.  
“Such stuck up bitches aren't even worth your time”.  
The boy in the blue jacket glared at him angrily and let out a protest.  
“I told you to treat them with respect!”  
The white haired boy turned to him and stepped forward. “Or you'll do what, Mr superstar?”  
Dexter was about to intervene but the boy in blue stood his ground and stared back.  
“I'll do something that you won't see coming. Something that will make you regret everything”.  
At that Dexter stood in between them and pushed both boys away. “That's enough! Both of you calm down. This is not the time to be arguing about such petty things.”  
The white haired boy stared at him with a glint in his eyes.  
“Sure. You win this time superstar… just watch it in the future... I'm not above killing” he said with a sarcastic laugh.  
“Anyway, nice to meet you Mr soldier. I'm Akiyama O'laire, the Ultimate Survival Expert. The pirate already told me all about you, Mr fall-on-his-ass for a first impression.”  
Dexter glared at Orihiko and sighed.  
“Idiot…” he muttered.  
“Relax, soldier.” Akiyama said. “You seem pretty chill. I think we'll get along.”  
“A survival expert?” Dexter asked.  
“Yeah, I can more or less survive any environment.  
Be it a desert, forest or tundra, I'll get through it.  
I'm pretty good with weapons too, you know. Knives, rope, guns, poison… they're like playthings” he laughed.  
Dexter felt a sense of unease from this boy. He seemed relaxed but dangerous. He'd clearly seen and done bad things before. Dexter turned to the now pouting boy in blue, his armless jacket having white fluffy attachments spouting from the arms.  
“Hello” he started.  
“Piss off” was the sudden response.  
“I'm sorry about Akiyama's rudeness”, Dexter continued.  
“Those two women weren't the politest but you're right. They deserve respect.”  
The boy's face and harsh gaze softened a little.  
“Thanks… I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Orlando Rogers, the Ultimate Actor. Famed child star of Hollywood. I'm kinda a big dea-”  
“Wait!” Dexter cut him off excitedly.  
“You're THE Orlando Rogers!?”  
The boy smiled smugly. “You've heard of me, haven't you?”  
Unlike with the hostess, Dexter immediately knew who he was. Orlando was a very famous American child actor. He had been in so many movies and everyone knew of him.  
“Wow… I just… never thought I'd ever see you in person, let alone talk to you.”  
Orlando smiled back. “Tell me something I haven't heard before”.  
S-sorry…” Dexter said, feeling embarrassed.  
“Now then, I have something I kinda need to tell you.” Orlando said with a comforting smile.  
“Oh, sure”. Dexter said leaning in closer but as he neared the boy, he was grabbed by an icy grip and pulled in so Orlando had his mouth by Dexter's ear.  
“I can fend for myself, got that? I didn't need your stupid little stunt to separate me and that idiot outdoorsman.” Dexter was paralyzed. He wasn't afraid of much but this boy had him gripped tightly and he felt oddly scared.  
“I don't need you or your stupid idealism about helping resolve conflicts. Now fuck off and don't speak to me again without permission, got that?”  
He pushed Dexter away and turned towards the two women without giving him so much as another glance.  
Dexter stumbled away, in slight shock.  
“Celebrities, huh?”  
Orihiko said from behind him, making Dexter jump out of his skin.  
“O-orihiko!”  
The boy laughed and put his hand on Dexter's shoulder. “Relax. He did the same thing to me. He's a twat like all famous people. Thinks he's a tough guy but he's a weakling in soul and body.”  
Dexter sighed and relaxed. “Thanks, Orihiko. You're actually quite reassuring when you're not messing around.”  
“Well I do try” he laughed.  
Dexter looked around.  
“So I've met all the students but one…  
I guess I'll introduce myself to him. Hopefully he's nicer than the last few I've met.”  
Orihiko smirked. “We can hope”.  
“Do you know where Sakanai is?” Dexter asked.  
“I'm right behind you.” She replied, making both boys jump out of their skins again.  
“S-sakanai!” Dexter retorted.  
She laughed jokingly and then suddenly looked serious. “You're meeting the boy in the green suit next, right?”  
“Yeah” Dexter replied.  
Sakanai looked down for a second.  
“Watch out for him…”  
“What?” Dexter asked, suddenly worried.  
Sakanai began to walk off but continued to talk.  
“He's not someone you should associate with”.  
Dexter looked towards the boy.  
Could he really be worse than Orlando?  
“I guess I'm about to find out…” he muttered as he walked towards the boy in green.


	7. Part 7: The last Ultimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we meet our last member of the cast along with Mr Monokuma himself. The game is nearing it’s starting point now.

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 7: The last Ultimate

Dexter took in a deep breath and eyed the boy in green up.  
He had a very fancy green tailcoat covering a white suit underneath. The green coat had a large rose on it, his gloves were a deep purple and he brandished a cane with a silver snake head topper. He had a large amount of yellow hair on one side of his head and a pink buzz cut on the other.  
Dexter was puzzled by his appearance. It was a mixture of odd looking but also extremely professional, as if the boy had an air of authority about him. He was also the tallest one in the whole group by far.  
Exhaling deeply, he walked over to greet him. As he walked over, the boy turned around and met his steady gaze with his own.  
“Greetings, young soldier. It is a pleasure to meet you. Guessing from your sword am I to assume you are the Ultimate Fencer?”  
Taken aback by his deduction, Dexter simply nodded in response. The boy’s deep purple eyes widened at the sight of something and Dexter immediately felt a sense of unease.  
“My oh my, isn’t that a lovely material gracing your outfit” the boy stated as he began touching Dexter’s outfit, almost in a trance.  
“T-thanks…” Dexter responded as he continued being looked over and thoroughly examined.  
“Can I assume you were placed in this delightful outfit while unconscious?” The boy asked.  
“Yes… yes I was” Dexter couldn’t place what about this boy was so unsettling but there was just… something wrong with everything about him.  
He so wanted to call over any other student and not be alone with this person for a second longer, however he pushed through the unease and spoke up again. “Are you by chance a tailor?” He asked.  
The boy looked at him and smiled… but then it hit Dexter what was so unnerving. Because it was the smile. The smile didn’t stop widening.  
It kept growing… crawling up his face like an insect clawing its way up a garden wall. It just widened and widened, slowly but steadily showing more of his teeth… no…  
Fangs even!  
His mouth was now plastered in a sick grin. A grin wider than ever seen before or after for that matter. It was beyond unsettling because…  
This smile showed complete and utter malice.  
It made Dexter feel like a quivering child, too scared to move or utter a single word. The feeling he felt was one of complete terror and repulsion at the sight of this boy. He could feel the emptiness in the room, as if it were only him and this other boy. He now understood why Sakanai told him not to associate with this person.  
This boy... was the Devil.

“No no no!”  
The boy’s response snapped Dexter out of his nightmarish trance.  
The smile was gone and the conversation resumed as if nothing had happened in that horrifying exchange of wordlessness and utter fear.  
“I’m offended you think I’d bear such a lowly title.  
Allow me to formally introduce myself to you.  
I am Miles Hakinoko, the Ultimate Fashion Designer.”  
At once everything clicked into place and he felt silly for not realising it before.  
This boy was clearly a fashion designer through and through. Everything about his demeanour and appearance pointed to it.  
“I’m Dexter Sakoda, and you already know my title.” He tried joking but he felt too unnerved for it to have any effect. As he began to slowly back away from the situation, a microphone made a slow and loud sound across the gymnasium and he used the chance to dash back to Orihiko who was talking to Bill and Hirano.  
The whole group looked up towards the stage in confusion at the sound.  
Then, the voice rang out over the speakers.  
“Teeeeesting, teeeeeeeeeeesting!”  
Bill recoiled at the volume and Hirano jumped a little.  
“Can youuuuu all heeaaaar meeee?”  
The voice was high pitched and irritating to listen to but carried out across the gymnasium.  
“Yes yes YES we can hear you loud and clear!” Ryoki shouted back at it.  
There was no response for a second.  
Then, it happened.  
A loud bang sounded on the stage and a black and white robot bear shot up and landed on his legs gracefully onto the podium at the stage centre.  
“Hello ladies and gentlemen. Nice to meet you all.  
I am……  
Monokuma!”


	8. Part 8: Mr Monokuma’s introduction

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 8: Mr Monokuma’s introduction

Dexter looked up in shock. What… was that… thing?  
The creature was a half black and half white robotic cartoony bear, with a sharp red left eye and sharper teeth on the same side of its face. It looked both menacing and friendly at the same time.  
“Mono… Kuma?” Akari asked from behind him.  
“Corrrrrect!” The bear responded.  
“The fuck are you supposed to be? Some kinda Build A Bear reject?” Akiyama asked with a mixture of sarcasm and genuine confusion.  
“I’m Monokuma!” The bear laughed, causing Akiyama to pull a less than amused expression.  
“And what, might we ask is a ‘Monokuma’?” The next question coming from Jennifer, as she shuffled towards the stage in her dress.  
“Hmmm… hm, hm, hmmmmm.” The bear put his hand on his chin and let out a long sound of internal questioning.  
“What am I? What art thou?  
Is my existence nothing more than a fleeting image!?” The bear suddenly shouted in a panic.  
Dexter was beyond confused. This bear was changing character and personality faster than he could keep up with.  
He heard a patter of footsteps on the stairs up to the stage and to his surprise, Saiga was heading up there towards the bear.  
“Saiga, wait! He could be dangerous!” He called out before even thinking and he rushed up to join her.  
She ignored him and sat by the bear.  
“Sir. Are you okay? You seem distressed.”  
Monokuma looked up at her and his eyes sparkled with some sort of tear like fluid.  
“I am now that you’re here my dear. My chest is throbbing with excitement. A hot highschool girl is right by my side. Maybe this is what my mother warned me about at school? Get away from me, seductress! Back! Away I say!”  
Saiga bore a blank expression, got up and walked away without a word.  
“Okay, I’ve had enough of this bullshit” Kisaragi said from the crowd.  
“What the Hell are you and what do you want?”  
She was met by murmurs of agreement from the crowd. They clearly had also had enough of the animatronic bear’s bizarre behaviour.  
“Fine, fine, fine. No need to get your knickers in a twist” the bear retorted to the audiences disapproval of his acting.  
“I’ll start again. I’m Mr Monokuma and I am the principal here at this school.”  
“The what?” Orlando asked, sounding annoyed at the realisation that the bear might be a creature of authority.  
“You heard me right. I’m in charge of this facility and am in charge of you sorry lot too.”  
“Us sorry lot?” Jennifer spoke up, almost amused at the robot’s attitude towards them.  
“You bet!”  
The bear suddenly seemed angry at them.  
“You’re all a boring bunch of people. I mean I seriously might just drop dead and die from sheer boredom and disgust at the sight of the lot of you.”  
Dexter wanted to speak up but still couldn’t keep up with what was happening.  
This bear thing was just spouting gibberish.  
“Okay then” Sakanai cut in.  
“Then cut to the chase and explain to us what’s going on.  
Why are we dressed like we are and why are we trapped in?”  
Monokuma’s red eye glinted.  
“I’m sooooo glad you asked me that!  
You see, I’m a massive fan of those happy sitcoms where people are just friends forever, you know? I wanted that for myself but unfortunately… I killed all my friends a while back… hahahaha!” The bear laughed loudly but Sakanai pressed on.  
“Okay, and?”  
The bear continued. “I wanted to gather some new friends to live with me in my little castle… sadly I wound up with this sorry lot...  
Oh well! Worst comes to worst, I can always slim down the numbers.”  
Point is, forget all about the outside world, your friends families and very lives.  
From now on, you all live here with me!”

Dexter was dumbstruck.  
Live here...forever?  
What on earth was Monokuma on about?  
“I…” He stuttered out.  
Before he could utter another word there was an outburst from behind him.  
“What the Hell!?” Orihiko shouted.  
“You can’t keep us here! We have families and lives outside!”  
“And?” Monokuma quickly responded.  
“And!? I’m outa here!” Orihiko snapped.  
Orlando blocked his path.  
“Remember the brick wall, dumbass? We’re definitely trapped in here so why don’t we just listen to what that little Carebear has to say, okay?  
Now shut up.” He walked back towards the stage, followed by the now sulking pirate.  
“Let me guess.” Orlando continued with Monokuma.  
“We can’t escape here… unless we do something, right? That’s usually how these sorta fucked up situations go.”  
Monokuma somehow looked pleased despite his stilted range of expressions.  
“Preeeecisely! You’re definitely smarter than the average dumbass Hollywood actor. There actually is a way for you to leave this lovely place if for some reason you just can’t quite cut yourself loose from those ties you have out there.”  
Dexter shivered. Hard. He felt a cold chill go up his spine, because he knew what was coming next.  
“The only way you can leave this place… is if you can off one of your classmates and get away with it in a class trial held afterwards.  
Thaaaaat’s right, folks.  
To leave my little castle, you must commit murder!”

There was an uproar from behind him.  
Shouts of anger and dismay, wails of fear and despair.  
“You want us to kill each other!?”  
“That’s bullshit! Absolute bullshit!”  
“Only one here getting killed is you, you piece of scrap metal!”  
“How… how could this happen?”

The gymnasium was filled with noise.  
He couldn’t even hear himself think and as he looked forward, he saw Monokuma laughing wildly.  
Dexter’s ears were ringing. Even on the battlefield there wasn’t this much noise.  
He tried to focus but his thoughts couldn’t gather themselves together.  
He fell into a daze and began to sink to his knees.  
Then, he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder.  
He looked up and saw Sakanai there.  
She sunk down to his level and whispered into his ear.  
“Relax. It seems dire right now but there’s a billion things that could go wrong with Monokuma’s plan. We’ll get through this so don’t worry.”  
Dexter looked up and felt a slight smile on his face.  
Sakanai was definitely reassuring.

He stood up to face Monokuma and as he did the room quietened down.  
“Okay, look. I haven’t a clue who you are but don’t think for a second that any of us are going to start just killing each other over your pathetic performance you just put on. There’s so many things that will inevitably disrupt your foolish plans.  
First off, the police will notice our absence pretty soon and they’ll bust down the school door.  
Secondly, you’re just a tiny robot bear. We can easily dismantle you at any time.  
Thirdl-“ Monokuma angrily cut him off.  
“Hooooooold on just a second there, buster!  
Don’t even think about trying to take me down for a mere second, or else-“  
“Or. Else. What?” Akiyama asked slowly.  
Monokuma took a second to respond.  
“Or else I’ll deal with you like any headmaster would.  
I would make you leave this establishment… in pieces.”  
“Don’t you fucking start with me, Mono-whatever.” Akiyama angrily snapped.  
“For example, Mr O’laire, for you I have a few very fitting ways to send you on you journey to the next stage in life. Maybe you’ll even meet your father wherever you wind up? That is unless he’s still in the belly of the big bad tiger.”  
Dexter was lost on what Monokuma was talking about but he didn’t even have a second to think.  
Akiyama shot past him at the speed of lightning and struck Monokuma.  
“Take… that you… bastard!” He hissed.  
Monokuma remained still.  
Then, he shouted.  
“Akiyama O’laire! You have violated the school rule against assaulting the principal.  
Prepare yourself for death… by the Spears of Gungnir!”


	9. Part 9: The start of the killing game

Prologue: Hello, my cruel transgressions  
Part 9: The start of the killing game

It all happened so fast.  
Dexter watched in horror as in a split second, a razor sharp spear shot out from behind Monokuma and stabbed into where Akiyama was, the spear impaling the ground due to the sheer force of it.  
Someone screamed and Dexter looked up towards where Akiyama’s corpse would inevitably be, unable to focus his gaze properly in fear of what he would find, but…  
Akiyama was gone.  
Another spear shot out from the ground, this time shooting up in the air. Dexter followed it with his gaze she saw Akiyama clinging to the ceiling with a rope, dodging the spear again.  
“Is that really how you plan to ‘kill’ me?” Akiyama laughed.  
“As I’ve stated, I’m the Ultimate Survival Expert! I’ve been in far more dangerous situations than this before. Come at me! Give me your worst!”  
Monokuma stared blankly… then smiled.  
“If you insist”.  
At that, various holes appeared in the floor, hundreds of spears at the ready to fire out.  
And then… it was like a battlefield.  
Spears began shooting out towards Akiyama like ammunition from a minigun.  
It was hard to keep up with. Akiyama was darting around the gym at the speed of lightning and the spears couldn’t catch him. Every time one stabbed itself into a surface, he was already far ahead of it, dodging the next spear. It was horrifying but almost beautiful to watch. The true talent of the Ultimate Survival Expert was on display at full force and all Dexter could do was watch in awe as the two battled it out between them.  
There was the noise of the commotion sounding all around them as Akiyama shot past the group, a spear barely missing him, but aside from that, all the students were in complete and utter silence.  
Clearly they too were in shock and awe at the sight before them.  
“Hiiiiyah!” Akiyama’s shout snapped Dexter out of his trance.  
The boy rushed towards Monokuma and delivered a flying kick at him, knocking him back at full force.  
As the bear fell back, a spear that had lodged itself in the ceiling began to loosen.  
With a creak it came loose and began to fall towards the ground at rapid speed.  
Akiyama jumped back as the spear headed straight for Monokuma, who was still struggling to get up.  
The room seemed to freeze in time.  
Everyone held their breath as the spear fell down towards the helpless animatronic bear.  
And then… it stopped.

“Wh...what?”  
Dexter stared at the scene in front of him, utterly bewildered.  
The bear was alive and the spear was held in place in the air above him.  
“You… what did you do that for!?” Akiyama shouted towards the direction of Monokuma.  
In front of them, Monokuma had gotten up and looked up at the spear.  
“Phew, close one. I coulda been a bear kebab for a second there.  
Good thing I’m still alive and kicking! Puhuhuhuhuhu! Ahahahahahaha!”  
Dexter looked on in shock.  
Above the bear was the spear still in the air.  
It was being held up above him by a steady hand because someone had grabbed it with extreme precision just as it fell, saving Monokuma at the last second. That person… was Saitagi Kansuke, the Ultimate Opportunist.  
He looked at Akiyama blankly as the boy approached him menacingly.  
“I said what the fuck did you do that for!?” He shouted.  
“What I’m doing is saving your sorry ass.”  
Akiyama looked beyond furious.  
“You broke a school rule by attacking Monokuma. Even if he dies, he’ll likely come back in the form of a copy and then he’ll keep trying to kill you. Just let me handle this one.”  
He turned the Monokuma.  
“Mr Monokuma” he addressed him politely.  
“While I understand that my idiotic associate has broken a very important rule, we were not informed of such rules being in place from the beginning.  
As such, I think it’s fair for you to explain these rules to us and drop this current dispute. I can promise you he won’t do it again.”  
Monokuma seemed impressed.  
“Veeeeery well done! Not explaining the rules was an error on my part… ehh… well maybe. Perhaps I just wanted to set an example to you all by killing someone off the bat but you’ve all probably gotten the message by now anyway.  
Fine! I’ll drop this one but this is an exception. No one get any funny ideas, okay?”  
Dexter sighed in relief.  
The situation was resolved, for now at least.  
Monokuma headed to each individual student and gave each one an E-handbook.  
“This E-handbook contains a map of the school, a profile on each of your fellow students and the school rules. Each of you only gets one so DON’T lose it!”  
Dexter booted it up and his name appeared on the screen. When it faded, he checked the rules.

Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.  
Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10pm to 7am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.  
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.  
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.  
Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

They seemed rather basic but he felt uneasy knowing he’d die if he broke one.  
“Anyway, it’s as I said!” Monokuma continued.  
“You can either live out your lives here murder to escape. The choice is yours, just be smart enough to get away with it. Puhuhuhuhuhu!  
Now then… let the school life of mutual killing officially begin!”  
With that, he jumped back up to the stage and vanished into the same hole he came from.

Silence filled the gymnasium.  
No one could utter a word.  
They were all in complete shock over the scene that had just unfolded before them and the news on their current situation.  
Either live here, trapped forever or kill to escape.  
What kind of sick game was this?  
Dexter looked around. Surrounding him were faces filled with dismay, fear and despair. No one could speak, nor could they look at anyone near them.  
This was because of the one feeling that filled the room and polluted the minds of all present.  
That feeling was suspicion.  
They all doubted one another, too scared to say a word in case of showing weakness and becoming a victim to someone who couldn’t cut their ties with the outside world.  
Dexter felt sick, the reassurance from Sakanai having all but faded away into oblivion.  
He began to feel exhausted.  
Today had been an absolute rollercoaster of events.  
So many new people, new places and a situation worse than ever seen before.  
His head injury from earlier began to throb and he fell to his knees.  
“How… could… this… happen…?”  
As his conscience began to fade, he saw one face in the crowd.  
One who wasn’t scared or disheartened. A face only showing one thing: complete and utter malice, masked by a massive smile.  
Miles stared at Dexter as he lost consciousness and all Dexter could do was stare back until his vision fully turned black, several of his thoughts from earlier returning to him as he finally hit the floor and passed out.

If he was staring face to face with the Devil… then he was right.  
This school… was Hell.

 

Prologue end  
Student list

Boys

Alive - Dexter Sakoda – ultimate fencer – 19  
Alive - Akiyama O’laire – ultimate survival expert – 18  
Alive - Bill Tetsuyuki – ultimate athlete – 17  
Alive - Orlando Rogers – ultimate actor – 16  
Alive - Miles Hakinoko – ultimate fashion designer – 19  
Alive - Satoshi Kaiwada – ultimate CEO – 14  
Alive - Orihiko Nakagawa – ultimate sea captain – 18  
Alive - Saitagi Kansuke – ultimate opportunist – 16

Girls

Alive - Saiga Kataya – ultimate classical singer – 17  
Alive - Ryoki Kiyoudo – ultimate skydiver – 17  
Alive - Hoshimi Kiyonaga – ultimate trainee pilot– 15  
Alive - Akari Souma – ultimate analytical psychologist– 19  
Alive - Hirano Mitsuki – ultimate fire breather – 16  
Alive - Jennifer Blane – ultimate celebrity journalist – 25  
Alive - Sakanai Onohaka – ultimate lawyer – 22  
Alive - Kisaragi Mikata – ultimate hostess– 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we’ve reached the end of the prologue. I’ll start chapter 1 soon but first off, what do you all think of the cast of characters and writing style so far?


	10. Part 10: Chapter 1: Opening act of a tragicomedy, The girl with the violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so I’ve begun chapter 1. Here’s where the magic happens. I’ve also begun getting commissions done of my characters so there’ll be more art soon.

Chapter 1: Opening act of a tragicomedy  
Part 1: The girl with the violin

Dexter walked into his living room and saw his mother sat facing away from him in an armchair. He figured she was sleeping and so chose to leave her be.  
The room was small but comfortable. It had a few chairs, a little fireplace for cold nights and an old fashioned television. It was all one could really want for a peaceful setting such as this. He let out a sigh of relief at his happy life situation. Nothing could go wrong on days as happy as this.  
‘Thunk’  
A small thump sounded from the hallway and he glanced at his still sleeping mother, happy she hadn’t been disturbed by the sound from outside of the room. He went out to the hallway and saw the source of the sound: a small letter that had been dropped through the letter hole in his door. A sense of unease filled him and he picked it up.  
It was addressed to him…  
From Hope’s Peak.  
Suddenly everything came rushing back.  
That couldn’t have been anything more than a nightmare though, right?  
Another letter came though.  
Hope’s Peak again.  
He tore it up but another immediately came through, this time with a blood red envelope.  
He rushed into the living room to see his mother. Surely she would reassure him this was all just the continuation of his nightmare.  
As he reached her, he realised she was stone still. Not moving a muscle, despite the commotion.  
He slowly walked around the chair filled with a sense of dread now.  
As he reached her, he gasped and stumbled backwards. All resemblance of his mother was gone.  
Her face was half black and half white with a red eye and sharp teeth on one side.  
Dexter screamed a loud scream. So loud he thought he’d deafen himself.  
His world was collapsing and he felt fear and despair like never before.  
Then… things got worse.  
His mother slumped forward… and looked up, her eyes full of hate.  
“You… did… this… Dexter…” she hissed.  
“You… will… pay……..”  
There was a moment of quiet.  
Then, fast as lightning she leapt forward and grabbed him, her tight, ice cold grip not letting him go. She turned around towards the suddenly roaring fireplace.  
Dexter tried shoving her off but it was to no avail.  
She threw herself into the fire, taking her screaming son with her.  
And with that, they burned.

Dexter woke up in a sweat, his heart pounding out of his chest. His skin was no longer burning and he wasn’t being attacked.  
He looked around, confused.  
He was lying in bed in a large dorm room but it was dimly lit and he couldn’t see very much.  
He sighed as his heart slowed down.  
“It was just a dream.” He thought to himself.  
Dexter lay back down in the bed.  
It was oddly comforting to just sit and be alone for a while. No interruptions.  
He thought back to the start of the day, if it even was the same day at all.  
He’d come to Hope’s Peak, gotten knocked out, woke up in a toy soldier’s outfit, met lots of other people in the same situation, gotten introduced into a killing game and then… passed out.  
“What a day” he said out loud.  
His situation was definitely bad and he’d really hoped it was all a horrible dream but after his previous nightmare, he was just glad he was alive still.  
It was then that he heard it.  
The quiet and relaxing sound of strings being played.  
He looked around but couldn’t make out anything in the engulfing darkness.  
The sound had been playing since he woke up but he’d only just processed it.  
It was without doubt, a violin.  
The relaxing song was somewhat soothing to listen to.  
It had a gentle melody and was just generally pleasant on the ears and mind.  
Whoever was playing was very talented but… there were no Ultimate Violinists here…. were there?  
He let his eyes adjust to the dark and could make out person definitely playing a violin on a chair in the corner.  
Deciding not to ruin the song by talking over it, he carefully got out of bed and tried balancing himself. He was still quite shaken by his dream but he managed to stand up straight. He slowly walked over to the person and he made out more of their features. It was a girl in a backless dress covered in small bows.  
Dexter was surprised as this was the last person he thought he’d see but there was no doubt about it. Before him was Kisaragi Mikata, the Ultimate Hostess, playing beautifully on a violin.

The song came to a graceful finish and the girl looked up.  
“You’re finally awake?” She asked in her usual rude tone.  
“That was absolutely beautiful” Dexter said. “You’re extremely talented”.  
Despite the darkness, Dexter could see her blush a little.  
“Thanks… I guess.” She replied slowly.  
Dexter moved another chair near her and sat down.  
“I had no clue you could play the violin.”  
“Well it’s one of the many things I can do, and as a hostess I have a wide array of tricks up my sleeve to keep people entertained”.  
Dexter looked at her.  
“So you were just passing time then?”  
“What can I say? It’s relaxing when I play, as I just forget all the worries I have. I can easily lose myself in the song and occasionally wind up playing for hours.” She said with a slight laugh at the end.  
She was beginning to show a slightly gentler side now that she was alone.  
“Why are you here anyway?” Dexter asked.  
“Why were you just watching me sleep?  
She looked flustered for a second and then relaxed.  
“Don’t get any ideas, soldier boy. I’m not into you.  
I just… wanted to make sure you had someone with you when you woke up, okay?  
When you passed out, Akiyama carried you back to your assigned dorm room and then everyone went to explore the school building. We decided one of us should stay with you just to make sure you were okay. I just happened to be that someone.”  
Dexter understood things a lot better now.  
“So we each have a dorm room?” He inquired.  
“Yeah” She responded.  
“I see…” Dexter murmured.  
“I think there are some people in the canteen” she added.  
“How about we go meet them and see what they discovered while you were out of it?”  
“Sounds good to me” he responded.  
With that, they got up and headed out of the door into the hallway once more.


	11. Part 11: Commotion in the canteen

Chapter 1: Opening act of a tragicomedy  
Part 2: Commotion in the canteen

The hallway they entered looked different from the usual school ones that Dexter had earlier gotten lost in. These were a pristine white and there were doors leading to the other dorm rooms scattered all over the corridor. It was also a lot more well lit than the gloomy school corridors.  
“This way” Kisaragi called to Dexter, ushering him towards a large open area.  
As they walked out into the open space, Kisaragi paused and Dexter stopped beside her.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Do… you really think the police will find us like you suggested to Monokuma earlier? I mean… obviously they’ll know we’re missing but do you think they’ll know where to search?” She asked, showing her inner anxiety for the first time.  
“Of course they will” Dexter replied.  
“Everyone knows where Hope’s Peak is. It’s beyond well known and I reckon the police will be on their way any second.  
Kisaragi hesitated for a second and then spoke.  
“But… can we be sure this is even Hope’s Peak anyway? I mean… there’s no way of telling when the school has no windows to see out of. They’ve all been sealed off”.  
Dexter thought about her words carefully. Could she be right? Were they actually in a different location? Before he could question her further she began to walk on forwards again, having fully recomposed herself.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached a large gate and she once again spoke up.  
“This is where we came into the dorm areas from. The school is past this gate.”  
She quickly turned to her left towards another doorway with light filtering through.  
“Well we’re here now. This is the canteen”.  
She walked in without waiting for him and he shortly followed, his mind still full of doubt about their location.

The canteen was a large room with plenty of chairs and tables and a door leading into a kitchen at the back.  
As he walked in, the first thing he noticed was that there was a divide between the few students in there. On one side was Hirano, the firebreather, Hoshimi, the trainee pilot and Akiyama, the survival expert, while on the other side sitting on his own was Miles, the fashion designer. Miles was staring into a steaming cup of tea that he had cupped in both hands, clearly deep in thought about something or another. As Dexter passed by him, he looked into the cup and shivered. He must’ve been drinking some special blend of tea because the colour was blood red.  
“Hey, soldier boy!” Akiyama called over to him.  
“Come join us”.  
Dexter walked over and Hirano looked up with a smile.  
“He’s aliiiive! We were all just making bets on how long you’d be out for” she laughed.  
Dexter had already forgotten about passing out and suddenly became embarrassed.  
“I… see.” He mumbled.  
“Yeah” Akiyama continued, “I had to carry you back to your dorm room. You were seriously out of it, you know.”  
Dexter started turning red.  
“Okay I think I’ve heard enough. I was just… very overwhelmed, that’s all.”  
Hoshimi finally spoke up.  
“If simply hearing the rules of the our current state of affairs is enough to knock you out cold for hours then I’m worried for your safety.”  
Dexter was taken aback by her harsh words but simply laughed it off awkwardly to hide his concern. “Yeah, maybe I’m not quite cut out for this killing game life style. It’s a good thing we’ll be out of here soon enough when the police arrive.”  
He could sense Kisaragi tense up from behind him.  
“You really think they’ll save us, don’t you?” Hirano asked with a slight tone of doubt in her voice.  
“Well yeah” Dexter replied. “Our families must be wondering where we are by now… actually…” Dexter paused.  
“How long has it been since I passed out?”  
“About 6 hours” Akiyama answered.  
“And while I’d like to believe that we’ll be saved, I have some doubts too.”  
Dexter looked at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
Akiyama stared back, his expression suddenly a lot more serious.  
“I mean that a lot of stories don’t exactly have happy endings. No offence to all of you but I tend to rely on myself and myself alone. That’s something you learn in the wild: that no one will just come along and save you”.  
Dexter felt some truth in what he had just heard but didn’t quite feel the same way that Akiyama did.  
However, before he could respond, an unexpected voice beat him to it.  
“There is great truth in what you have just said, and that is why you won’t survive our little ordeal.”  
Dexter turned around to see Miles now standing up at his table.  
“What was that?” Akiyama asked, irritated.  
Miles showed a slight smile.  
“I’m saying that you are correct. You can’t rely on anyone but yourself here. And that is why, Mr brave wilderness expert, you will die.”  
Akiyama bolted up from his table, causing Hoshimi and Kisaragi to back away, while Dexter and Hirano remained seated.  
“Care to explain what you mean?” He asked, his voice ice cold.  
Miles’ smile grew some more.  
“Earlier you faced off against Monokuma and couldn’t even kill him.  
Not only that but the very fact that you attacked him at all shows how easily you will die. In life you must play by the rules you are given. You may take advantage of any opportunity you get to bend them to your favour but such sheer idiocy like what you have already shown will without doubt be your downfall.”  
He paused as Akiyama began breathing heavily.  
“Akiyama O’laire… you will die. That I can guarantee!”  
Akiyama flew at Miles in a rage and Dexter shot towards him, grabbing him just as he reached the boy in green.  
Miles didn’t even flinch as Dexter pulled Akiyama back away from him.  
“Get the fuck off me!” Akiyama freed himself from Dexter’s grip but Dexter barred his path.  
“You need to remain calm at times like these! Letting him get you will only make things worse.”  
Akiyama stared at Dexter for a second. Then he grabbed the boy and shoved him to the floor. Dexter crashed into a table and it toppled over.  
“Let me get one thing straight, you intervening piece of shit” Akiyama said.  
“You will not interfere with anything I do, or else you’ll regret it deeply.  
I let it slide with Orlando earlier but this time I’ve fucking had it!  
I won’t take shit advice like ‘calm down’ from someone who passed out like a baby at the slightest bad news! You think you’re so tough, high and mighty but I can tell you’ll crumble under the slightest pressure.  
Do us all a massive favour and fuck off before you say something that’ll have you wind up 6 feet underground.  
Got that? And it goes for you too, pretty boy!” He shouted at Miles.  
“You can go stick your observations where the sun don’t fucking shine!”  
With that he stormed out.

The canteen was full of silence.  
No one spoke.  
Dexter still lay dizzy on the floor, unwilling to move.  
Then, he heard the click of the heels on Miles’ boots head towards him.  
The boy in green knelt down next to him and began talking.  
“That was pathetic, I won’t lie. He pushed you and you just fell right down.  
Sure, you have guts but you obviously can’t back it up. Can you really call yourself the Ultimate Fencer?”  
Dexter looked back at Miles, his face devoid of emotion.  
“I wonder who’ll die first?” Miles continued.  
You…? Or him?”  
Miles stood up and left without a word and as soon as he was gone, Hirano rushed over to help him up.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, her voice full of concern.  
“I’m… fine…” Dexter replied.

It as at that moment that the monitor on the wall flared up and Monokuma appeared on the screen.  
“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…”

Everyone remained quiet but began to filter out without uttering word.  
Dexter just wanted to go to his room and sleep all his troubles away.  
As they walked to the dorms, several other students returned from in the school area. And a few initiated conversation with the other students from the canteen but he blocked their voices out and just went to his room. After he reached his door, he opened it and went in, immediately turning off the lights and getting into bed.  
He just wanted this terrible day to be over already.  
And over it soon was, for as he hit his pillow, he immediately fell into another deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be having a slight break from the story, just until I can get the character art up for it. I’d rather introduce how people look before they start dying, you know?


	12. Part 12: Liaison with hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, sorry about the massive wait. I didn’t manage to get much artwork for my characters but it doesn’t matter. I’m back to keep writing!

Chapter 1: Opening act of a tragicomedy  
Part 3: Liaison with hostility

Dexter woke up slowly, his head still groggy. He looked around at his dark dorm room and sighed. Still not just a bad dream. This was real.  
He was alone this time as well.  
Slowly standing up, he got dressed back into his only available outfit: the ridiculous toy soldier costume and looked in the mirror, sighing again. He looked completely ridiculous. Thinking back to the previous day, he shuddered. He didn’t want to interact with several people again but he knew he had to. It was crucial for their group survival that they didn’t fall out… any more than they already had. Surely the police would be here soon though, right?  
They had to be…

Walking down the now painfully bright corridor, he could see someone at the end of it, just about to go into the canteen. He recognised the flashy blue outfit from before and slowed his pace a little. He didn’t want to interact with Orlando of all people. Orlando heard the approaching footsteps and glanced his way, staring for a few seconds before facing away and heading into the canteen, his expression unreadable.  
“That was… peculiar...” Dexter mumbled to himself.  
Shaking off the thought of the other boy, he continued walking towards the canteen.

“Good God this is a lengthy corridor” he said out loud”.  
“You don’t say, soldier boy” a voice chimed in from behind him, startling him a little.  
He turned around, surprised to see Jennifer of all people.  
The woman walked surprisingly fast for someone trapped in such a massive dress. “I heard a certain toy soldier had a scrap with the ‘survival idiot’ last night” she laughed.  
“You really seem to be riling up a lot of people here. You should watch it… in case one of them comes for you, though I suppose that would make them an obvious suspect”.  
Dexter was silent, feeling intimidated by her presence. She had that aura of authority and gave off the feeling that she had strings to pull in every situation… somehow even here she seemed unfazed and unchallenged.  
“I don’t like being ignored” she announced coldly. “Speak up. Now.”  
“My apologies” he said. “I suppose you’re right. I’ve gotten involved in too many conflicts already and it’s not looking good for my survival chances” he joked.  
She looked unamused. Then she spoke.  
“I hear you think the police will come and get us. Is that correct?”  
“Y-yes, I do believe that. There’s no way we’ve gone unnoticed” he said, trying to reassure himself.  
“Of course we’ve been noticed” she replied. “Just look at all these security cameras watching our every move. Someone’s clearly noticing. The question is, who?”  
He didn’t know how to respond to that remark. It was a fair point. Clearly someone had put a lot of effort into this. The question was indeed simply just who?  
Unsure of what to say, he began mumbling his thoughts to himself quietly.  
“If you’re going to talk, boy, then speak up” she said sternly.  
“Sorry. I was just thinking aloud about who might save us. I mea-“  
She cut him off.  
“Don’t be so naive! You’re a soldier, aren’t you!? Then you of all people should know that no one will come for us! It’s about us and our own merits. We- I need to get out. I have a life to live, and if that means cutting a few throats then so be it. It wouldn’t be the first time…”  
He gave her a shocked look.  
“... metaphorically of course” was her reply. “The film business is cutthroat after all.”  
They walked in silence and arrived at the door to the canteen.  
Jennifer went in first, followed by Dexter.

A quick scan of the canteen revealed that 15 students were present.  
Everyone except Miles.  
Jennifer found a seat by Kisaragi and ignored him as he tried to see her off.  
Looking around he saw a few empty seats but none by people he didn’t feel intimidated by. All the nice students seemed to have figured out who they trusted and stayed in a closed off group. He was apparently not a part of that group. Feeling awkward about just standing there, he moved to the nearest empty seat. He sat down and breathed out, only just realising that he had been keeping a large amount of tension inside of himself. As he relaxed, he looked next to him and realised he’d sat down by someone else without even knowing it. They looked over at him and he froze. The last person he wanted to speak to stared at him, deadpan in expression.  
“H… hi” he mumbled.  
Akiyama just looked at him, not moving.  
“Think that was a wise move, sitting next to me? I’m just the big scary tough guy who no one wants to talk to” he said bitterly.  
Dexter realised Akiyama was referring to being sat by himself before he’d come in. He felt a slight feeling of sympathy wash over him. Perhaps Akiyama just lashed out because he was lonely?  
He started to talk in a softer tone but Akiyama cut him off before he could finish the first word.  
“Don’t. I don’t need your sympathy.”  
Akiyama got up and left the canteen, not angrily or in a hurry. Just slowly without looking at anyone else, he left.  
And no one looked up or even noticed.


	13. Part 13: Bonding over earl grey

Chapter 1: Opening act of a tragicomedy  
Part 4: Bonding over earl grey

Dexter went up to the kitchen counter and prepared a cup of tea; earl grey, his favourite.  
He was still thinking about Akiyama's departure from the canteen and how oddly jarring it was to see him trying to hide his inner defeated feelings of loneliness. The kettle boiled and shook as the water inside bubbled furiously, spitting a little out of the spout. He thought past Akiyama to the other students. Maybe he could try and befriend some of the friendlier ones?  
As he poured the water in his cup, he analysed the students.  
Bill? He seemed friendly, if not too friendly.  
Orihiko? Very boisterous.  
Then there was Saitagi… he seemed quite intimidating for a boy so small.  
Maybe the girls instead?  
The tea sloshed around as he brewed it carefully, thinking about the girls in his group.  
Hoshimi? Way too passive aggressive.  
Hirano? She actually seemed quite fun. Maybe he'd talk to her later…  
And Akari… as much as he didn't want to admit it, she unnerved him. She just knew too much about everything and everyone.

He went to the fridge to get out the milk and saw the options to have either regular milk, soy or almond.  
Considering they were being held captive unless they killed each other, whoever was doing this certainly seemed invested in their personal comfort and choices in day to day life.  
What were they playing at?

Returning to the counter, he poured the regular milk into his tea and went back to thinking.  
Who could be trust? Sakanai was definitely an option, though he didn't want to seem dependent on her.  
He stirred the tea and stopped thinking. He could hear footsteps heading towards the kitchen. He turned around and saw someone he had completely forgotten about during his considerations.

Saiga, the singer walked towards him and smiled.  
"Greetings. I thought you'd been gone for a while so I thought I'd check up on you. Glad to know you're just making tea… rather intensely, I'm guessing from the speed."  
Dexter smiled back and let out a small laugh.  
"I was just thinking about our current situation. Glad to know someone noticed I was gone though. I assumed I was unnoticed up until now."  
She smiled again. "I'll admit I only noticed because I thought it strange that you came in here for a beverage and didn't use the coffee machine out there in the canteen.'' She said jokingly.  
Dexter had no clue there was a coffee machine.  
"I-I… yeah I had no clue we had one" he admitted turning a little red.  
Saiga laughed. It was a beautiful laugh that made Dexter realise why she was the Ultimate Singer. Even a small laugh of hers seemed to carry a melody with it.  
"No worries" she said, snapping him out of it.  
"Satoshi has more or less claimed it as his anyway. We can't really use it" she said laughing more.  
"Besides, there's something therapeutic about making tea. What type do you drink?" She asked.  
"Oh. Earl grey" he responded, a little caught off guard by her question.  
"Same!" She replied excitedly.  
Then she paused, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, like lakes of lapis. Dexter stared back and found himself mesmerised.  
"I… I need a friend" she said, this time sounding more anxious. "This whole situation must be a joke. I'm sure of it… but some of our classmates are rather intimidating. I need someone I can rely on. Sorry to put such a burden on you but… could you be there for me? As my friend."  
Dexter looked back and placed his hand on her arm.  
"You can rely on me, I promise. I'm sure this isn't for real but I understand what you mean about our classmates. I won't let them harm you. I swear it on my Knight's honour" he said as a joke and she laughed.  
"Thanks, Dexter. I really appreciate it."  
She walked out back into the canteen and as he watched her go, he smiled, his thoughts from earlier made redundant.

He'd made a friend.


End file.
